


Give Me Your Best Shot

by scottisguitar



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Celebrity Crush, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottisguitar/pseuds/scottisguitar
Summary: You face a hard situation at your new workplace (as a stylist), but fortunately, a certain frontman is here to save the day.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/reader
Kudos: 3





	Give Me Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to post something Jon-related (and express my love for him). I think you'll all figure it out which one is the videoclip I'm talking about. :) Hint: it's from the Slippery-era, which was my main inspiration for this story.

This could've been one of the best days of my life. Until my so-called "boss" decided to turn it into my worst. That is, until someone took my hand and made me feel like no one else had before...

She wasn't technically my boss just my mentor, since I was only a student who had gotten into a fashion internship. I was beyond excited to start in hopes of getting some practical experience and gain more knowledge that could be useful in the future. I'd been dreaming of becoming a professional stylist for the longest time as I'd always pictured it to be the perfect job where I would get to use my creativity and own ideas.

The agency I was set out to work for is basically the most well-known in the country, as they had been associated with a whole bunch of celebrities, musicians and TV-personalities. In my case it wouldn't be the other way either, as our team was given the chance to style one of the most popular rock bands, Bon Jovi for their latest music video. It's safe to say that I was practically over the moon when I heard the news, they had been my favorites since they had released their debut album. 

I'd hoped that I'd actually have a shot at expressing my opinions on the clothes, but these idealistic thoughts seemed to disappear as soon as I got to know my "boss". She was always putting me down and ordering me around, giving me ridiculous assignments, like getting her coffee or organizing clothes by colors. This wasn't how I expected to work. I'd wondered if I'd ever get near something that's slightly related to fashion.

Back to the beginnings, this day was especially tiresome and demanding, despite the fact that this would be the one with the "big meeting", namely our first introduction to the band. I'd been assigned to go through several racks of clothes, in order to make the dressing room look more presentable for the rockstar crew, proving that they had made a good choice by hiring us. 

I would've tolerated this all, if it weren't for my mentor, who was even more frustrated than usual. She was running around like crazy, yelling at me and the other interns, stating that we wouldn't let near the band if it was her decision, plus, we're all just incapable brats, who were lucky enough to get into this project, but wouldn't last a day in the "real" world.

And that was it. The end of my intern days, the last straw, whatever you wanna call it. I'd thought about leaving for quite some time by now, I was just waiting for the right time to occur. Well it had arrived. I couldn't cope with all the stress and bullying anymore, I hated being treated like that. Nobody deserves this kind of humiliation. Though I knew that after I'd dropped out, there would be no turning back, I had to go, or at least that's what my heart was telling me at that moment. So I did. 

After I left the room, the realization hit me: I had just given up my position. Okay, this isn't that much of a loss, but still. It would've looked nice on my future admission papers. Or maybe I would've gotten some actual training, eventually. Feeling crushed and confused, I sat down on the floor by the side of the corridor, burying my face in my hands. That was all I had the strength for right after my breakdown. 

Not more than a few minutes had passed, when I heard a soft voice calling out to me. "Hey. Is everything okay, darling?" he asked cautiously. Wondering who it could be, I decided to look up...

I sure as hell wasn't prepared of this sight. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. 

Jon Bon Jovi, my hero, my idol, the man of my dreams was standing before me. He couldn't have been mistaken for anyone else. He had a smile that lighted up every room, bright blue eyes like the ocean and long, messy, yet perfectly teased hair. I can't believe it how could a man this beautiful even exist. And he's seeing me in this awful state. Very flattering.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked worriedly, having noticed my obviously horrible mood and sat down next to me. 

"I just..." I muttered out, fighting back my tears. 

"It's alright. I'm here." he said, wrapping one arm around me and gently rubbing my back.

I was shocked by his actions. I wouldn't have thought that someone like him would actually care about how a girl, who is a complete stranger to him feels.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been this forward. I'm being a total jerk." he said, removing his arm with an apologetic glance.

"I don't mind. Besides, your arm is quite comforting." I laughed half-heartedly, offering him a faint smile.

"Glad I could be a help." he chuckled. "Finally I see your smile. What's your name?" 

"Y/N. And... I guess you don't have to introduce yourself." I laughed awkwardly. 

We stared at each other for a minute before continuing our conversation, as I had calmed down enough by now to form some more sensible words.

"I had a horrible day." I began, and told him everything about what had happened, from my admission to the very moment I called it quits. I had no idea why I was being this honest with someone I didn't know personally, I just felt like I could trust him. Moreover, he seemed to be surprisingly interested in what I had to say, his gaze directed at me during the whole time."You must think that I'm a fool for doing this." I wrapped up my story and immediately caught sight of him flashing his familiar smile which could basically melt your heart. 

"No way! You did the right thing. Something that I would've done if I was in your place. You may not figure, but I literally got kicked out of my first job because I had played the music too loud." 

"Well, I think I've heard the story."

"Damn, I forgot you'd mentioned you liked us." he said, shielding his eyes from my gaze.

"Not just like, I absolutely love your music!" my inner fangirl blurted out, as I couldn't hold in my excitement anymore. "I always find comfort in your songs. All my problems fade away whenever I'm listening to them." I admitted, a light blush appearing on my face. Jon's face lit up following my sentence. 

"This means so much to me, thank you. And I mean it. Our fans are really important to us, we wouldn't be there now if it weren't for them."

This man never ceases to amaze me. He was so kind and down to earth, I never would've thought that he's Jon Bon Jovi, the guy who is a super famous rockstar and is desired by millions of fans all over the world. Well, I was under the impression (or hoped, more precisely) that he's a good person indeed, as I had watched tons of videoclips and interviews with him. And, it turns out, my ideas couldn't have been closer to the reality. This pleasant discovery surely made me fall for him even more...

"So, I'm sitting next to a soon-to-be stylist."

"Something like that... but after this incident..."

"That wasn't your fault. You'll have plenty of time to shine, I'm sure of that." he smiled brightly, putting his hand on my arm comfortingly.

This man truly is a treasure... the more I talk to him, the more certain I am that he's the most good-hearted rocker I could've encountered.

"Actually... I have an idea. Let's go and see your skills! The dressing room must be free now, so I was wondering, you should pick out an outfit for me that would be fitting for the music video. But only if you want to, of course." he proposed after a quick thinking, standing up and streching out his arm for me.

"Are you serious?" I asked, taken aback by his suggestion.

"I am. I have a feeling you know what types of clothes I like, so I'll love whatever you choose for me." he stated with a playful smile on his lips.

Confusedly, I took his hand, allowing him to pull me up. I was shocked by the fact that he didn't let go of me and was holding my hand the whole time till we reached the room. When we arrived, I began rummaging through the clothes, glancing back at him time to time to help my vision come clear. Honestly, he could've worn a sack and still look amazing, but I wanted to impress him nevertheless. 

Finally, I made my decision. My outfit of choice consisted of a ripped jean jacket, a colorful scarf and pants, along with his ultimate trademark cowboy boots, in other words, it was a bold and adventurous ensemble that had "Jon Bon Jovi" written all over it. 

"What do you think?" I asked, showing him my picks. 

"These might work, but I'd like to give them a try. No peaking!" he said jokingly, before stepping behind the curtain. 

A little while later, he was ready to showcase his new look, slowly turning around to offer me a great look from every angle while throwing me a charming smile just like the way he did on stage. Picture perfect... if only I had a camera with me to make this moment last longer! 

"I love it! This outfit is literally me. I knew you'd do great." 

"It wasn't a hard task. You're gorgeous, Jon, like a model. You can pull off anything." I laughed, then felt my cheeks burning and probably turning a deep shade of red as I realized what thoughts I said out loud "accidentally".

Then I noticed how dangerously close we were to each other. A few strands of hair had fallen onto his face because of the changing, so I hesitantly reached out with my shaking hands to remove it, my fingers lightly brushing his cheek along the way.

Watching my uncertain moves, he slowly licked his lips and placed one of his hands onto my waist. He brought his other hand up to cup my face, caressing it with his thumb while leaning in until our lips met in a slow, sensual kiss. My hands were all over him, clinging to him like I'd never want to let him go. The whole moment was purely magical, as if like my deepest, most wanted dream came to life. I felt the butterflies in my stomach as he gently bit down on my bottom lip before pulling away. 

"My God, I'm... I'm sorry, Y/N. I shouldn't have..." he stuttered nervously, having realized his unexpected, but certainly not unwanted actions.

"It's okay, Jon, I really... enjoyed it." I said, blushing. I was terrified that he'd regretted the kiss. This, whatever it is between us, is so unbelieveable yet wonderful and I wouldn't want it to end, ever, if I had to make the call about it. Whether that's true for his part... that is another burning question... 

"I'm so relieved." he laughed. "Of course I did, too. I've wanted to do this since I laid my eyes on you for the first time." he admitted with a bit of smoothness in his voice, looking at me with a giant smile. A literal second later, he pressed his lips onto mine once again, lifting me up from the ground while never breaking our kiss. All too soon, we heard footsteps and laughing from outside the closed door.

"They must be the guys. I heard Richie's voice." Jon laughed, readjusting his slightly ruffled clothes. His guess was correct, the next thing I knew, the whole band was standing before me. 

"So that's where you had disappeared to, Jonny boy!" Richie smirked, looking at us knowingly, which got a laugh from the other guys as well.

"Guys, this is Y/N, our new stylist!" Jon announced, lifting up my hand he had been holding. 

"But Jon, I haven't even graduated." 

"Don't worry about that. Consider it like you already have a job, and not just for the shoot." he smiled reassuringly. "And I certainly hope that I'll see you more often from now on..." he whispered to me, placing a kiss onto my cheek. 

"Uh, Jonny, get a room!" Richie groaned, receiving a hilariously wary glance from Jon.

"Looks like you've found something more, not just a stylist." David remarked, looking down onto our entwined hands.

"Maybe I did." Jon smiled, giving my hand a light squeeze.

We didn't let go of each other as we left the room, thinking back of our eventful day, which brought more joy into our lives than we could've previously imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a sequel/follow-up story for this! ;)


End file.
